


a moment for life

by shafusu



Series: Extras for Wings [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Wings!AU, date, more ot3 garbage, some kind of date fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafusu/pseuds/shafusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya Yuu had a hard time understanding himself, let alone two other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a moment for life

**Author's Note:**

> An AU for an AU, part of a series of drabbles I posted on tumblr, so if you've seen this before under the tumblr URL shafusu, that is me and yes I wrote this.
> 
> The Wings!AU is a concept created by tumblr user jean-bo-peep, the sister fic to "a sonnet for the age old dilemma" is called "Fly" by ceilingfan5, please read if it you've read mine.

Yuu rested calmly against the couch, laying on his belly to stretch the wings that rested on his back.

It was a hot morning, the breeze rolling in ever so slightly, brushing the sliver of hair that he took the time to dye. The days were passing by so slowly for him, leaving the normally energetic man relatively bored. And it wasn’t like there was nothing to do, there was just something that was bothering him, that gnawed at the back of his head. It was reminiscent of the way he treated crab, chewing on it until it released juicy meat–that didn’t sound right did it?

Whatever the case, he let out a sigh, a small pout placing itself on his face as he brought clawed hands to tug at the feathers that decorated his jaw. A mindless habit at this point as he thought, wanting to alleviate the discomfort he felt.

It’d been a few months since the start of his relationship, the other two members of it weren’t as close as he was to the both of them. Yuu had figured that it’d take a while before the both of them truly got the hang of being in a poly-amorous relationship, but he hadn’t expected to feel this way about it. The guilt he felt about loving two people was gone, but he periodically wondered if the other two could even get along.

They all lived under the same roof, and although Yuu would go out and leave the both of them together, it wasn’t as energetic. He didn’t think it was because he wasn’t home, Ryuu had an unnatural amount of energy still–not having burnt it out in high school despite all his outbursts and yelling. Asahi was much more subdued than either of them, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t capable of exerting energy whenever he was excited.

His smiles, Ryuu’s side glances. The looming silence that would fill the air whenever he would come home and they were eating together.

Before he could have easily relied on Kageyama or Shouyou to break the silence, but Yuu had recently decided it was a good time to start making their own lives. With some help from Suga and Daichi, Yuu had found a decent job and an apartment. He worked helping Suga fix things for splices, providing translation services and generally making them feel comfortable while being treated by people. It wasn’t the most difficult job, but according to Suga he had an air that made anyone feel generally comfortable.

It worked, he was like live wire, electric in every way. However, unlike blinding electricity, it was more like static. It drew people in and raised hairs, but in a good way–at least that’s what Suga said.

All that aside, he had asked both Asahi and Ryuu to come along. He wasn’t about to make such a major decision without speaking to the both of them, and when they both eagerly agreed, Yuu was actually surprised. He never had much luck with getting the two of them to talk more than a few minutes, most conversation topics actually being about Yuu himself.

He wondered if they actually got along, or if they had some sort of mutual agreement to tolerate one another for his sake. It was troublesome, and Yuu didn’t like it. The last thing he wanted was some sort of pact. It was selfish on his part probably, the fact that they were even making an effort–especially Ryuu, who was still somewhat shocked by his turn away from heterosexuality–but he couldn’t help it. Yuu didn’t like to half ass things, he wanted all or nothing because it was better that way.

Yuu remembered the things his mother taught him, that love should go the whole round instead of being met at a half way point. This wasn’t some stupid love triangle with a truce in the middle, this was going to be a relationship and if he had to wait for it or if it was never going to actually happen, he would have preferred it that way. Ryuu knew that too, Asahi learned that the hard way. Yuu was not about to just take what he could get, it wasn’t that simple.

He wanted them to get along, wanted them to grow close as well–as close as he was to the both of them.

A bitter groan passed his lips as he sat up aggressively, blowing his cheeks up in retaliation for all those nagging thoughts that lingered. He didn’t know what to do, Yuu wasn’t exactly the best at these things, he wasn’t subtle enough, couldn’t gentle sugarcoat things or be kind. Asahi was the one that was good at that, Ryuu was good at picking up little nuances in Yuu after all of these years. All the time they spent together mulling things over.

Yuu threw himself onto his feet, placing his hands on his hips before marching back toward the bedroom. It was seven in the morning, he was the only one awake–but he had a last minute plan he was going to get underway if it killed him.

He walked carefully toward the bedroom, folding his wings back to fit through the door silently. Golden eyes searched for a moment, finding both Ryuu and Asahi still asleep. He vaguely remembered that they had all stayed up the previous night getting things organized, a lot of unpacking still needed to be done. Boxes littered almost every corner, the only things actually set up where the futons on the floor. There was no bed, it was waiting out in the living room, waiting to be properly placed somewhere.

As for the two men, they were curled up against each other, Ryuu having moved during the night. Yuu moved around a lot, though he moved around differently. He usually lay sprawled out, or stuffed into a corner somewhere. This morning he woke up slobbering on the carpeted floor against a box. Ryuu rolled slightly, staying in the same position but rocking back and forth. With Asahi, who either slept on his stomach or his side, it was very easy for the two to end up pressed against each other.

Yuu scratched his cheek lightly, claw scraping against the tough surface as he found himself somewhat flustered. He wished the two got along that well when they were awake, but all he ever got usually from both of them at the same time were these hugs that ended with Ryuu staring at Asahi like he was going to pry into him. Asahi would notice, get just a little bit terrified and carefully move away. It’d take a resounding slap on the back for the both of them from Yuu to break the tension.

He sucked in a deep breath before carefully tiptoeing over to the sleeping giants, Yuu dropping himself gracefully atop the both of them. The weight of his body, plus the wings, caused Ryuu to let out a surprised yelp, Asahi almost jumping out of his skin as a response to the sudden noises. Yuu flapped the large appendages, a larger-than-life grin coming over his features.

Ryuu tried to pull away tiredly, managing to slip out from under both Yuu and Asahi’s arm, his hand dragging a pillow along with him. Yuu’s eyes locked on him, pressing his hands against Asahi’s shoulder and the floor as he crouched slightly. He licked his lips slightly, ignoring the wriggling Asahi was doing underneath his grasp. It was hard to ignore the instinct to pounce, so he jumped forward, flopping on Ryuu and collapsing him into the ground with a mighty ‘whoop, whoop’ of success.

It was hard to keep a straight face when he could hear Asahi chuckling quietly right behind him, “You are the worst prey item, Ryuu. If I was a hungry animal, I would be half way done with you.”

“You’re so heavy, get the hell off.” Ryuu spat, twisting his head to look at Yuu out of the corner of his eye. His eyes and face screamed run away, but his tone of voice didn’t match the look. That alone was enough to lighten up Yuu’s heart.

“Niii-Nishinoya,” Yuu noted that he was getting better at saying his name, though Asahi would have had less trouble saying his first name, “I..ah..don’t think it’s…fair? to play so…roughly with…Tanaka-san,” Asahi said, stumbling over a few of the words, but completing the sentence none-the-less.

“Yeah, Noya, even Asahi wants you to get the hell off of me,” Ryuu added, managing to moved onto his side while Yuu remained on top of him, shoving a large hand against Yuu’s cheek, “I’m gonna get up and go brush my teeth.”

Yuu reached and grabbed the hand that was pressed against his face, wrapping his fingers against the other man’s wrist for a moment before pressing a kiss to the palm. Golden eyes caught the utter look of surprise, the slight quirk of an eyebrow as pupils dilated again. It was funny to look at but he decided he’d have fun later, there was still that problem he had been meaning to address for who knows how long, “Okay, Mr. Tanaka,” He began, letting them go and rolling off, “Hurry back now before I wither,” Yuu finished, rolling onto his back and throwing a hand dramatically over his forehead, despite the discomfort it caused his wings to be in that position.

Ryuu got to his feet, shooting Yuu a look of exasperation before rubbing at the back of his head tiredly, walking out of the somewhat claustrophobic room.

Asahi, who had been watching in partial silence, shifted his attention to Yuu as he moved, sitting in a cross legged position before speaking in bird. He had a habit of doing that whenever Ryuu wasn’t there, because Ryuu often whined that he couldn’t understand a single thing either was saying. Yuu couldn’t blame him, he used to feel the same way whenever Asahi would sign with Suga. Since the forceful transformation, things had been a lot easier for him in terms of communication with the hawk splice.

“ _You’re so rough with him_ ,” Asahi remarked, side-eyeing Yuu with a look that could have either meant a scolding was about to come, or that Asahi found some actual enjoyment out of it.

“ _Oh, it wasn’t so bad. He wasn’t even annoyed_ ,” He chose to respond with a bright smile, shifting himself over and taking a seat right next to the larger splice, “ _He would have slept here all day if I hadn’t come in and given him a wake up call_.”

“ _To be fair, I would have too._ ”

“ _You needed to wake up too,_ ” Yuu proclaimed, puffing out his chest, “ _There’s something you both need to hear anyway._ ”

“ _Oh? What is it this time–is it because we haven’t finished unpacking?_ ” Asahi asked, tilting his head to the side in genuine confusion. Yuu couldn’t help but feel most of his troublesome thoughts melt when he caught sight of the large, beautiful, brown eyes.

“ _No, it’s got nothin’ to do with that–I was figuring that we could put that off a bit longer. I got something I wanna do, you know? New place, new city,_ ” Yuu explained, or well, said–he wasn’t really explaining much after all.

“ _Oh–like breaking in? Is that what people call it?”_

 _“Yeah, something like that, I just feel like I ain’t exactly home until I got something to make it home, yeah?_ ” Yuu folded his arms over one another, eyes drifting to various areas of the room, never truly meeting Asahi’s own until he felt he was good and ready to.

“ _Well, I suppose as soon as he’s done I’ll go get ready too,_ ” Asahi replied, tilting his head back and forth on each syllable, Yuu making a note of it just because it looked a little funny, his hair bouncing around as he spoke, “ _Be sure to tell him, I’m pretty sure he has no idea–unless you already told him at some point–then forget I said anything_.”

Yuu laughed quietly, flashing a small toothy grin, “ _I haven’t told him yet, don’t worry. I’m planning on having both of you here for the big reveal,_ ” He cooed in return, voice light and airy as he reached a hand over and tapped the tip of his finger against Asahi’s nose.

“ _O-Oh…okay,_  ” Asahi mumbled sheepishly, jolting slightly at the contact, “ _Are you ready for this…escapade then?_ ”

“ _Oh, yeah. I woke up really early. I used to wake up early to go on morning runs when I went to high school, I used to be into sports–still am but you know,_ ” He gestured toward the added body parts he had received as a result of the previous adventure they had all been on, “ _Don’t know about you, but I don’t think I’ll ever have an adrenaline rush like that again._ ”

“ _Ah–yeah, I could live without that,_ ” Asahi admitted quietly, pulling strands of hair behind his ear, “ _I could have lived without any of it, to tell you the truth._ ”

“ _But! I can understand you, and translate, and don’t forget,_ ” Yuu jumped to his feet, balling his hands and pressing fists to his waist, wings splaying out behind him, “ _When life gives you wings, just use 'em._ ”

“ _I’m not sure that’s how the saying goes…pretty sure it had something to do with fruit, not wings._ ”

“ _Pish posh, Asahi–_ ”

“ _P-Pish…posh?_ ”

Yuu waved off the other man’s surprise with glee. He moved forward, bending at the waist to embrace Asahi and press a light kiss on their forehead, “ _Same difference,_ ” He concluded with a chuckle, moving away as quickly as he came.

Asahi looked like he was about to say something, but was caught off by the sounds of a door closing and Ryuu stalking back in. He had changed, hair pulled back into a strange, fuzzy ponytail and a towel draped over his shoulders. Yuu shifted his attention, head tilting to the side.

“You guys sure like squawkin’ extra loud, dunno if the neighbors are gonna be happy,” Ryuu commented, scrubbing at his ear before offering a snort, nose scrunched.

“Well excuse me if I like talking to one boyfriend while the other is off doing who knows what, it wasn’t anything bad anyway, in fact, I need you to come here and sit,” Yuu ordered, sitting himself back down, noting how floored Asahi was over even the slightest showcase of affection. It was either that or just the way he reacted when Yuu referred to the both of them as his partners.

Ryuu was less affected, quietly walking over and sitting himself down, “’S not about unpackin’ is it? I just woke up.”

Yuu shot Ryuu a look, “No, lazy-ass,” He sneered before continuing, “I was thinkin’, we should all go on a date, we ain’t ever really had time to do any of that. I have a day off, Ryuu ain’t in school, Asahi’s home today. I was thinkin’ we make the most of it, y'know?” He would how to alternate his word play eventually.

Asahi and Ryuu both look taken aback, looking at one another before looking at Yuu. He pursed his lips a bit, eyeing both men. It was like he had said something wrong for a moment, concern displaying itself over his features. The minute of silence felt like an eternity, Yuu almost wondering if it was a good thing to even bring up the idea. Maybe they weren’t comfortable being outside yet, oh god, why hadn’t he thought of that? Not everyone liked openly displaying their relationships out in the open. They were all men too!

He was close to ripping out the feathers that peppered his jaw before he heard Asahi start speaking.

“I–wouldn’t…mind, would you, Tanaka-san?” He looked expectantly at Ryuu, who gave him an unreadable look as a response.

“Well,” Ryuu started, tugging at his earlobe, “I wouldn’t mind at all, actually, I’ve been thinkin’ we should go somewhere, maybe to eat–fridge ain’t connected and there ain’t shit here.”

Yuu beamed, eyes welling up slightly out of sheer joy. Ryuu had said 'we’, they were both treating each other like they existed. He didn’t mind the moments he had alone with both of the men that sat in front of him, but there was something about the triple dynamic that he wanted so much. That affection, whether or not he was the center of attention. He wanted the other two to be the center too, he wanted to share that spotlight, that pedestal. It was a simple, selfish little wish, but it probably tasted like heaven.

Asahi caught sight of his emotions most likely, because he watched him shift a little to get up onto his feet, “I’ll go get ready then, uhm…it–won’t take too long,” He announced quietly before leaving the room.

“What brought this on though, Noya? Thought you liked the simple life,”

“I just want to go out and eat with the two most important men in my life, is there not a more innocent dream?” Yuu replied, feigning hurt for the sake of being dramatic.

Ryuu rolled his eyes, “You’re no where near the word innocent, don’t say it,” He said, appearing disgusted, all of it in good fun though.

Yuu clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth in protest, reaching over and smacking his long time companion on the arm. Ryuu retaliated, throwing himself at Yuu with a trademark, crazy grin. Those strong hands clasped Yuu’s wrists, pinning them above his head as he came to straddle his waist. It was like fighting a large, overgrown bear, though Yuu knew that Asahi possessed far more power than this.

Two large, muscular men, both with clearly well put together builds, and Yuu almost wondered why it took him so long to figure out that girls weren’t the only things that possessed some kind of beauty.

“This ain’t fair! You know you technically have more muscle,” Yuu whined, snapping his teeth at Ryuu, trying to avoid showing the discomfort he felt at having his wings mushed against the floor. If he dared show any weakness it meant he lost, after all, “You’re gonna mess up my hair, get off!”

“Don’t ya’ think that you’re old enough to change hairstyles, we ain’t on the court anymore, don’t gotta be all that flashy.”

“I will be as flashy as I want to be, I’ll have you know, Ryuu,”

Much to his absolute relief, Ryuu got off of him quickly. He tried to stay on the floor long enough to not seem desperate, but get up fast enough to relieve his wings of the pressure they had felt.

Inwardly, he wasn’t even sure if the 'date’ idea would work. The other two men that were involved, although had been interacting and living around each other, engaging in things they usually wouldn’t say they engage with just any friend, it didn’t seem genuine. That was something that Yuu didn’t know if he could fix. Not that he wanted to change either of them for the betterment of the relationship or for his own internal satisfaction.

The uncomfortable twisting in his gut could have been hunger, or it could have been the notion that the entire relationship that he believed existed could have been a sham the whole time. He took personal offense to that, how dare he force two people who clearly had feelings for him into what could be misconstrued for an open relationship. Yuu didn’t even know if the statement was true and here he was beating himself up over hypotheticals. It was jarring, especially for someone who didn’t think twice about the type of cereal he had in the morning as long as it involved, milk and dried starchy sugary bits.

“Y'know, this might be good,” He heard his long time partner in crime say, Yuu watching him as he leaned back on the palms of his hands, “Get out the house, never really did it when we were back at Kageyama’s. It’ll do us all some good to get some fresh air.”

Yuu allowed himself to feel just a tiny bit happy, reassured that the idea was easily accepted. Still, he couldn’t let Ryuu have that moment of glory could he? “You’re just sayin’ that because you don’t wanna finish unpacking,” He accused, pointing a finger in Ryuu’s direction.

“No one likes unpacking, or moving. We’re fortunate to have Asahi, otherwise it would have taken much longer than anyone would have wanted,” Ryuu pointed out, narrowing his eyes at Yuu.

“Hey, I helped too! I moved most of your things, although people didn’t seem to be all too fond of watching us from the ground–perpetual fear of things being dropped on them–should have done it too,” He commented, tapping a finger innocently against his bottom lip.

“They really did fuck you up, man. Never thought I’d hear you plan murder.”

A shrill laugh ripped through Yuu’s body at the response, a light smile displaying itself proudly on Ryuu’s face as a result. Yuu did his best not to look at them too much, especially when they did things to him. It was strange, how so many different things had random effects on his body and how it reacted. Ryuu’s trademark expressions were exaggerated, but it really was something to see a really genuine smile on those ragged, abused features. It was like watching lights turn on within someone’s face.

“Would you like to help me? You know, plan murder,” Yuu proposed deviously, dropping himself onto Ryuu’s lap. The motion didn’t gaze the other man, much to Yuu’s joy. All he did was bend slightly at the waist, hovering his head right over Yuu’s.

His face slowly twisted, those gentle facial features switching into one of his more horrifying faces. None of it bothered Yuu, however, he had grown accustomed to whatever this man was able to dish out. He even had ways of appearing more horrifying than usual, unbeknownst to him of course. Yuu had made it his mission at some point to be able to tell when Ryuu meant what he put on display or if he was just playing around. His eyes had a habit of becoming rather cold every time he meant it, scaring most people, he had a habit of not liking anyone upon meeting them for the first time.

But the ones he had showcased here, the ones that he placed in front of Yuu’s eyes were not the real ones. They were playful, and he couldn’t get enough of it.

“Is that an invitation?”

“Of course, like I would be capable of coming up with an unorthodox plan,” Yuu replied, gaze becoming endearing even in the face of someone so capable of being terrifying.

“You’ve…made unorthodox plans before.”

A third voice made them both turn toward the door, where Asahi stood. His hand was wrapped around the doorknob, leaning slightly on the door frame. He had washed away the slight bags that decorated the area under his eyes. The curtain of hair that he had in the morning was pulled back loosely, Yuu noted, figuring that Asahi had only really pulled back the parts in the front, nothing in the back, especially with how it free flowed down the back of his neck. He took a look back at Ryuu, then shifted toward Asahi.

“Very good, now I can be seen in public with the both of you,” He concluded with a nod, earning a violent shove from Ryuu.

He laughed before getting up, meeting Asahi’s exasperated face with a bright grin of his own, waiting for the other man to meet them at the door before promptly heading out.

As they walked, the conversations didn’t feel artificial, Ryuu taking it upon himself to explain and point things out to Asahi whenever he asked about them. Yuu usually would have done it, but the point was to have them interact. He wanted to know he hadn’t made a bad decision. It was hard to put on a smile when all he was thinking about was that. What they were thinking, how they were feeling. It wasn’t uncharacteristic of him to worry, but it was uncharacteristic of him to let it plague him so much.

Yuu occasionally would chime in, pointing out things and making Asahi read them, then enunciate them for the hawk properly so that he could get it. Ryuu took to doing the same, taking over for words that Yuu himself was having a hard time pronouncing.

It was fun at least, ignoring the strange looks they were receiving.

Yuu took to reminding himself that not long ago, he and Asahi would have been under total scrutany, eyes watching them and waiting for them to fuck up just so that they could be taken away. People still hadn’t adjusted to seeing a myriad of splices, most of which greeted both Yuu and Asahi merrily. They would give strange looks in regard to Ryuu, but it wasn’t anything Ryuu couldn’t easily dismiss as them being curious. Humans didn’t like being seen with splices yet, it was far too early to assume that things would change in the blink of an eye.

Yuu gave it several years.

To free himself from the impending sense of dread, he charged forward along the path, pointing at a small shop, “Hey, that place says that if we order two plates of…,” Yuu squinted partially at the black chalkboard that decorated the front of the door, cupping his chin, “Whatever that is, we can get the third one free.”

Ryuu shook his head, scratching at his scalp a bit, “Not all of us have your iron stomach.”

“Oh shut up, you act like you don’t eat a lot.”

“Hah! I’m not saying I don’t, I’m saying you can put anything in your body and not die from it.”

Asahi chimed in right after, “I faintly remember…you–uhm, decided to make fruit punch…from very old..fruits.”

“These food jokes are getting old, let’s not forget I /did/ get food poisoning,” Yuu retorted, sticking his nose into the air and holding his head up high.

“I told you though,” Ryuu began, clear distaste plastered on his already marred facial expression, “ _Don’t be stupid, Noya! You can’t make raviolis out of that stuff, it’s expired._ ”

Yuu scrunched his nose when Ryuu began mimicking what he had said, raising the octave of his voice just a tiny bit as he began his little charade:

**“I can do what whatever I want, if you cook it, it tastes good and you can stomach it!”**

“ _Noya-san! We’re going to have to send you to get your stomach pumped again!_ ”

**“Shut up, Ryuu. I’m not a wimp and Kageyama’s not back with the goods. So I’ll just make something real quick.”**

“ _Okay fine, your stupid funeral then. Just give me some time to prepare the euology._ ”

**“SHUT UP.”**

Yuu could hear Asahi trying to stifle giggles, catching him out of the corner of his eyes. His hand was clasped around his mouth, shoulders shaking slightly. He turned back to glare at Ryuu, who seemed to be keeping an eye not only on him, but at the larger splice behind him. It was rare that Ryuu showcased his pride, but it seemed like he was prideful that he got a reaction out of Asahi that wasn’t mixed with floundering or nervousness. It was akin to the way he felt when he finally got Asahi to trust him.

His eyes widened slightly, attempting to process the scene before him. Yuu wanted to say something, but for the first time in his life he was the one caught floundering a bit. It was probably obvious, considering he usually had something to shoot back.

And somehow, Yuu managed to laugh at the entire thing. A loud, boisterous laugh that drowned out everything else and even managed to make him nearly double over. Ryuu joined him a few seconds later, draping an arm around him.

Somewhere off in the background, Asahi had gone ahead of them to read the writing on the billboard, a funny thought when he had learned Japanese as a second language. Though, Yuu learned not to doubt his abilities, it just probably had something to do with the poor quality of the person’s writing. Both he and Ryuu watched as the hawk splice tentatively scratched at the hair that covered his chin, appearing confused for all of four seconds before turning cheerily toward the other two men.

“They’re serving fish,” He said happily, Ryuu and Yuu being the ones that gave each other a look before coming to the mental conclusion that saying no to a happy face like that, no matter how little they were craving seafood, was against the law in most countries. They’d be better off dealing with Ushijima, and that was an experience Yuu didn’t want to have again. He’d leave that one for Shouyou and preferably eat some grilled fish.

They both nodded in agreement, following Asahi into the small shop and ordering something quickly, getting a few drinks before sitting down outside. Yuu had become strangely disgusted of small spaces, and Asahi was prone to having massive fits when placed into a small enclosed area for too long. It was like shoving a wild animal into a cage, and it didn’t make him happy, and everyone was quick to yell bloody murder when someone started thrashing violently about.

They couldn’t go back to that McDonald’s ever since.

As they waited for the food to be brought out, Yuu mulled over what he wanted to say, questions he believed he should bring up.

Over the course of the day, Yuu came to the conclusion that he just wasn’t good at playing things off and being up front about everything was always the clear solution. There was no way he could live with himself by trying to judge based on interactions he couldn’t even interpret. Sometimes he couldn’t even interpret whether or not he was hungry, or if he just had a bad stomach ache. It was a matter of practicality, he just didn’t like complicated lifestyles. They weren’t for him. People watching wasn’t for him. No amount of rewiring had changed his personality and Yuu figured that was actually for the better.

If he had changed, then he wouldn’t have been able to have this.

Golden eyes traveled upward, watching both men. They were talking about fish, and then something about how annoying it was to have to wait for the perfectly grilled stuff, especially when you were running entirely on empty. Most of the talking was coming from Ryuu, Asahi appearing enthusiastic. Of course he was. Ryuu had this way of getting everyone excited, although he could be quite embarrassing with it on occasion. Their captain used to get on their case a lot when they went to high school, something about, if only you played as good as you raised your voice.

It was a joke of course, Ryuu was a great player, and although Yuu didn’t care for it, he won an award at some point.

“Hey you guys,” He heard himself call out, stalling the conversation the two were having for a moment, “Can I talk to you two about somethin’?”

“Shoot.”

“Uhuh..”

He twiddled clawed fingers, attempting to figure to figure out how to say what he wanted to say. Plans weren’t his strong point either, which left Yuu with a very bitter taste in his mouth, a small sense of disgust. It was nauseating, how much he wanted to say but found no way to say it. He just wanted to be sure that this was all a good idea, stupid ideas or not. He wasn’t the smartest, brightest, nor most tactile person out there in the world. He wasn’t even sure if he was a person anymore.

But he wanted to be sure that this was okay, because even though they had said yes then, he didn’t know if anything had changed up til now.

“Are you guys okay with this? Like, I don’t ever see you guys really talk all that much and I don’t know how you feel about the..relationship, or whatever,” Yuu puffed up his cheeks as he attempted to find the words he wanted to say, most of them escaping him, “I don’t want you guys to just do this for me because you both love me–or /whatever/”  _Truly the most eloquent poet_ , “I don’t want a mutual love-triangle. I want to be sure that you guys don’t just tolerate each other for my sake–OR WHATEVER.”

The other two men stared at him, looking at each other, before staring at Yuu again. It was a deafening silence that made him feel a whole lot smaller. The gaze Ryuu and Asahi had wasn’t even threatening, they were a little surprised, confused. It was actually surprising to see them more confused than he was. Yuu was actually scared he had said the wrong thing for a moment, feeling a lingering sense of doom traveling up his spine for a moment.

When Ryuu opened his mouth, he braced himself for the worst, and was met with nothing more than a soft laugh.

“Our boy is an embarrassingly simple minded lad,” He announced with a nod as Asahi shifted closer, a small smile lighting up his eyes.

“P..robably.”

Yuu fought the red that prickled over his cheeks, chewing the inside of his cheek instead, “Just what does that mean huh? You guys don’t talk much, I dunno what else I’m supposed to think.”

“Nishinoya, Yuu. My long time friend, turned…whatever we are now. We don’t talk much because we don’t gotta, honestly. You’re pretty much the loud one and we ain’t got room to fill because you fill it. We ain’t exactly the closest, but that doesn’t mean the big oaf ain’t grown on me a little,” The big oaf gave him a look Ryuu ignored, “It may be nothing compared to what you feel for us both, but we ain’t complaining, eh?”

Asahi nodded in return, choosing to speak in squawks for a moment to get his point across, “ _We’ve been taking time to get to know one another, he figured you were worried about that. I wouldn’t have taken part in this if I wasn’t…I guess you can say, a willing participant. Ah–what I’m trying to say is that…Tanaka-san is right. We may not have the same level of understanding and emotion that you have for us but–that doesn’t mean we don’t care for one another._ ”

“That shit is /still/ fucking annoying.”

“S-Sorry..”

Yuu blinked momentarily before letting out a sigh of relief. He took a moment to admire the both of them. Two clearly different individuals, with different ideas and personalities, and both were his. Most could consider it greedy, he could have easily had one and let the other make someone else happy but that was it. He wanted them both, equally and passionately and there was no amount of talk that would make it go away.

“If I could kiss you both at the same time I would,” He said with a sheepish grin, scratching at the feathers that ran alongside his jaw, in-sighting brighter smiles out of the other two.

Before they could continue the conversation, the food had finally arrived. Yuu figured that wasn’t much more to be said regardless of whatever was going to be said. The sensation that had been plaguing him a month into this relationship had been eased, though it didn’t necessarily go the way he thought it would. In the end, he was the one who was the most embarrassed by the entire charade, and figured he really could have just stayed home if it was so easy to talk about these things.

Despite that, he couldn’t help but feel grateful for his mistakes. Coming out and having fun the two people who meant the world to him, eating and generally being in a good mood. As haphazardly as the date was proposed and put together, Yuu didn’t think it would have been better any other way. The conversations they were having, talking about how little Ryuu did in the way of actually moving anything, then Ryuu shooting back that he was more than capable of putting the entire house together without either of their help.

Asahi even sassed him, it was probably the most shocking thing Yuu had ever seen in his life.

The rest of the day was pretty much spent the same way, they went out to get some things for the house, Ryuu almost got into a fight with some high school kid that seemed to think that he was the boss of the mountain. He picked on Ryuu because he was the only relatively normal looking one, little did the poor boy know he would have had better luck picking out Asahi. It didn’t take long for security to come over and try and defuse the situation, chalking it up to a mild incident.

Asahi gave Ryuu a mild scolding, while Yuu did the same, reinforcing almost every other sentence Asahi said and watching Ryuu curl his lip in disgust. He did it for the fun, Ryuu hated every waking moment. It was practically the perfect way to end the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know?
> 
> You can become allergic to bee stings.
> 
>  
> 
> I can be found on tumblr @ shafusu.tumblr.com


End file.
